1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular fishing rod and its method of manufacture and more particularly, to an improved tubular fishing rod including a plurality of multiple helical windings intertwined with a plurality of multiple reverse helical windings of a tow or yarn for providing high elasticity, excellent softness and super power control properties and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of fishing rods are well known in the art. Such conventional fishing rods are made by the following process. After a properly sized sheet of carbon prepreg such as a pre-impregnated material containing glass fibers is wound onto a steel fishing rod as a mold, a polyethylene or polypropylene tape is then wound on the rod mold. Thereafter, the above rod mold is molded and processed and the steel rod mold is then separated therefrom and the tape is removed from the sheet to form the conventional fishing rod.
However, these conventional fishing rods suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, they tend to crack when the fishing rod is exposed to shock. Also, conventional fishing rods do not posses high elasticity, excellent softness and super power control, and also they are expensive to manufacture due to the complicated manufacturing steps which are required.